Lui, le chat et moi
by Moira-chan
Summary: Où Hitoshi trouve un chat dans la cour de l'école, et où Izuku, fidèle à lui-même, décide de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Lui, le chat et moi  
 **Genres :** Tranche de vie, amitié, romance  
 **Rating :** K+  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Hitoshi/Izuku  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé :** Où Hitoshi trouve un chat dans la cour de l'école, et où Izuku, fidèle à lui-même, décide de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

 **Note de l'auteur :** D'accord j'ai menti, en fait j'adore le ShinDeku et ce ship m'inspire beaucoup. orz Cette fic était censée être un one-shot, seulement je viens de la terminer et elle fait plus de 16 000 mots, donc... j'ai décidé de la découper, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de faire fuir tout le monde. XD L'avantage c'est que du coup je peux d'ores et déjà l'annoncer : il y aura 6 chapitres en tout, et je vais les poster tous les quelques jours pour que l'histoire ne mette pas trop longtemps à être terminée x3

Ceci étant dit, il s'agit là d'une toute petite fic sans prétention... mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ! En tout cas, merci d'être venu(e)s jeter un oeil :P

Et un grand merci à Puppy aussi pour la relecture et son enthousiasme :D

* * *

 **Lui, le chat et moi**

Surpris, Izuku s'arrêta un instant dans sa course et écarquilla les yeux, regarda mieux.  
C'était midi et, après avoir été chargé par l'un de leurs professeurs d'apporter une pile de documents en salle des maîtres – où il avait aperçu All Might, bien sûr, et pris le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec son mentor, ce qui l'avait encore retardé – il était censé se dépêcher de rejoindre Tenya et Ochaco, qui devaient l'attendre pour manger à la cantine. En retard ou pas, il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion de saluer un camarade, cela dit, et à plus forte raison lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent ; alors il renonça à se remettre à courir en direction du réfectoire et s'approcha plutôt du coin reculé où Hitoshi, accroupi, lui tournait le dos.

« Ah, Hitoshi ! Salut ! lança-t-il, un sourire et l'embarras se partageant les traits de son visage. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas encore mangé ? »

L'autre garçon n'avait pas dû l'entendre approcher, car Izuku vit ses épaules se tendre, ne serait-ce que très brièvement ; puis il se retourna, lentement, et posa sur lui un regard… fatigué. Agacé, peut-être ? Dans tous les cas, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Heu, pardon ! tâcha alors de se reprendre le jeune homme, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était mis à agiter les mains devant lui. Je ne voulais pas te déranger ! C'est juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, et- Enfin, je pense que tu te fiches d'avoir de mes nouvelles, mais-  
– Izuku. »

Hitoshi soupira, une main dans la nuque, et l'autre garçon s'arrêta pour l'interroger du regard.

« Tu lui as fait peur », expliqua-t-il alors, simplement, indiquant de sa main libre…

 _Quelque chose_ qui se trouvait devant lui, et quand les yeux verts d'Izuku suivirent la direction de son geste, ils s'agrandirent en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait là d'une petite boule de poils noirs, tout ébouriffés, au milieu desquels se distinguaient deux jolis yeux jaunes méfiants et bien ouverts. _Un chat_ , songea-t-il, presque émerveillé, avant de s'autoriser à s'approcher – doucement cette fois – et à s'accroupir à côté d'Hitoshi.

« Il n'est pas très grand… constata-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
– Aucune idée. Ça doit faire trois jours qu'il traîne par ici. »

Tout en parlant, son camarade de filière générale avait gardé les yeux rivés sur l'animal, et maintenant il semblait presque ne plus faire attention à Izuku du tout. À la place, il posa une main dans l'herbe fraîche, tapota du bout des doigts dans la terre molle – puis la retira lorsque le chat se jeta dessus, joueur, et passa à son tour à l'offensive, en administrant caresse sur caresse sur le haut du crâne de leur petit compagnon.  
Encore quelques instants de ce traitement, accompagné de gratouilles savamment placées derrière les oreilles, et celui-ci ronronnait comme un bienheureux tandis qu'Hitoshi souriait d'un sourire discret, mais qu'Izuku trouva profondément sincère.

« Hitoshi… osa-t-il, quoiqu'un peu gêné à l'idée de déranger son camarade. Tu aimes les chats ? »

Malheureusement, sa remarque eut l'effet qu'il craignait : immédiatement, le sourire de l'autre garçon s'effaça de son visage et il ne tourna vers lui plus qu'un regard ennuyé, les sourcils haussés, ou peut-être un peu moqueur.

« Et toi ? Demanda-t-il.  
– Ah, heu, bien sûr ! Enfin, je ne sais pas si ce sont mes animaux préférés, mais- »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une longue comparaison des qualités des différents animaux de compagnie qu'il était possible d'avoir, exemples super-héroïques des dix dernières années et marmonnements à l'appui, mais il dut y renoncer lorsque sa bouche s'arrêta de bouger d'elle-même. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait, d'abord, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement ; puis il se rappela qu'il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation, lors du championnat pas si longtemps auparavant, et il comprit qu'Hitoshi venait d'utiliser son alter sur lui.

« Toujours pas décidé à te méfier des gens à qui tu parles, le petit prodige de la filière héroïque ? lança d'ailleurs ce dernier, sarcastique. C'est l'heure de manger, va rejoindre tes gentils petits camarades au réfectoire. »

Izuku n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever et de s'exécuter, évidemment (non, se briser le doigt n'était pas une option, pas pour ça – ne serait-ce que parce que Recovery Girl lui tirerait les oreilles si elle devait encore le rafistoler sans qu'aucun super-vilain ne soit impliqué). Il ne reprit pleine possession de ses mouvements qu'une fois à la cantine, ainsi ; et les yeux d'Ochaco et de Tenya déjà rivés sur lui l'empêchèrent de songer à faire marche arrière.

* * *

Peu désireux de les voir froncer les sourcils, il ne raconta pas à ses amis son entrevue avec leur camarade de filière générale, et mit plutôt son retard sur le compte de ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire – mais il passa tout de même le repas un peu perdu dans ses pensées, le regard cherchant de temps à autre les cheveux violets d'un certain garçon dans le réfectoire.  
Comme il s'en doutait, Hitoshi ne vint pas, ce jour-là. Ni le lendemain, d'ailleurs. Alors, le surlendemain, ne l'apercevant toujours pas dans la marée des visages plus ou moins familiers se pressant à la cantine, Izuku commença à s'inquiéter ; est-ce qu'il se nourrissait, seulement ? Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il passait sans doute ses pauses de midi avec le chat, dans ce coin reculé de la cour de l'école, mais… et s'il en oubliait de manger ? Déjà qu'il avait constamment l'air de manquer de sommeil…

Objectivement, Izuku n'avait pas à s'emmêler, surtout après la réaction qu'avait eue Hitoshi la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, et il le savait très bien – seulement, on lui avait dit un jour que tous les héros s'emmêlaient toujours, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa décision soit prise.

Le quatrième jour, donc, il quitta la salle de classe sur les pas d'Ochaco et de Tenya, comme d'habitude, discutant avec eux de choses et d'autres ; mais lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans le réfectoire et eurent commencé à faire la queue, il s'arrêta soudain, abaissant un poing contre sa paume pour leur faire croire qu'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Ah ! Désolé, il faut que je passe en salle des profs, prétexta-t-il, en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser sa détermination poindre à son visage. Je voulais poser une question sur l'exercice d'hier à Present Mic !  
– Maintenant, Deku ? demanda Ochaco, surprise.  
– C'est vrai, Izuku, renchérit Tenya, ton assiduité à l'apprentissage est louable, mais… Pour bien travailler, il est primordial d'avoir une bonne alimentation ! »

Izuku eut un sourire embarrassé, touché par l'attention de ses amis, mais ne changea pas d'avis. Il avait un plan, et il allait s'y tenir.

« Vous en faites pas, j'en ai pas pour long », promit-il, puis il attrapa deux de ces petits pains que Lunch Rush préparait à l'avance et laissait toujours en libre service pour les élèves un peu trop affamés ou pressés. « Et je prends ça, au cas où !  
– D'accord, alors… à tout à l'heure, Deku !  
– Et n'oublie pas de revenir ! »

Il répondit par l'affirmative au signe de la main d'Ochaco et au pouce levé de Tenya ; après quoi il pivota sur ses talons, et se hâta de quitter la cantine… mais ne se rendit pas en salle des maîtres, évidemment.  
Non, à la place, l'air à son visage se refit décidé, et il passa à la première phrase de son plan. Il fourra les brioches (c'étaient des melon pan aux pépites de chocolat, aujourd'hui – il avait hâte d'y goûter) dans son sac, avant de pousser la porte du bâtiment et de sortir, prenant aussitôt la direction du recoin de la cour où il avait aperçu Hitoshi et le chat quelques jours plus tôt. Et ça ne manqua pas : ils étaient bien là, tous les deux.  
Le chat, toujours aussi noir, toujours aussi touffu, et son camarade qui souriait en jouant avec lui. _Non, attends_ \- Il lui… donnait quelque chose ? Une sorte de bâtonnet à grignoter ? Dans tous les cas, il n'avait plus ni le regard ni l'expression du garçon amer qu'il avait combattu lors du championnat ; à la place, il avait l'air… détendu, et Izuku sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sincère.

« Salut, Hitoshi ! » lança-t-il en s'approchant, plus doucement cette fois que la précédente.

Cela dut avoir l'effet escompté, car l'autre garçon termina de nourrir l'animal, de lui administrer une caresse légère sur le crâne, avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« Si ce n'est pas le génie de la seconde A… commenta-t-il, un sourcil haussé mais sans méchanceté. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
– Je suis venu voir comment allait le chat, répondit-il naturellement, tout en s'accroupissant aux côtés de l'autre garçon. Tu as trouvé à qui il appartenait ? »

Hitoshi haussa les épaules, l'air de dire, _pas comme si j'avais cherché_. Et en même temps, Izuku avait de la peine à imaginer comment on pourrait s'y prendre, pour retrouver le propriétaire d'un chat sans collier qui passait apparemment ses journées dans la cour d'une école… Alors, il décida de passer à ce qu'il avait prévu depuis le début – ce qu'il était venu faire ici tout exprès.

« Ah ! J'y pense, fit-il, innocemment, je t'ai apporté quelque chose. »

Si son camarade réagit, il ne le remarqua pas, mais ça importait peu ; il avait déjà posé son sac à dos devant lui, et il y plongea la main pour en sortir les petits pains savamment récupérés tout à l'heure. Après quoi, il en tendit un à Hitoshi.

« Tiens, dit-il. Tu n'as pas encore mangé, non ? »

Et lorsqu'il avait mis au point cette stratégie pour se mêler des affaires de l'autre garçon, s'assurer qu'il se nourrisse convenablement, il avait imaginé et pris en note une dizaine de réactions qu'il aurait pu avoir, vraiment – mais à aucun moment il n'aurait pu prévoir… _ça_.  
À savoir, le fait qu'Hitoshi écarquillerait les yeux, purement et simplement, et que la surprise s'emparerait de son visage au point de le faire vaciller en arrière. Alors, Izuku sentit ses traits adopter la même exception, naturellement.

« … Pourquoi ? finit par demander Hitoshi, une fois passée la surprise initiale, mais sans cesser de le dévisager, l'air désormais presque _méfiant_. Je ne te l'ai pas demandé.  
– Heu, non, mais… je me suis dit que… »

Et puis, d'un seul coup, l'amertume revint plisser les yeux de l'élève de filière générale. Elle n'y resta qu'un instant, cependant ; la seconde d'après, le jeune homme soupirait, et attrapait enfin la brioche bien emballée qu'Izuku lui tendait.

« J'imagine que c'est ça, d'être fait pour être un héros, sembla-t-il penser à voix haute, l'air sombre. Enfin. »

Il releva les yeux, et son regard perça le vert de ceux de l'autre garçon.

« Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de tes rivaux. On te l'a déjà dit ?  
– Eh bien, en fait, oui, mais… Ah- »

À nouveau, ses lèvres s'immobilisèrent sans son accord, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. _Encore_.  
À l'exception près que, cette fois… Hitoshi, amusé, souriait.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier ce dont je suis capable, l'avertit-il. Mais… merci. »

Puis il désactiva son alter, rendit à Izuku le contrôle de lui-même, et se détourna de lui pour ouvrir l'emballage du petit pain – dans lequel il ne tarda pas à mordre avec nonchalance mais appétit, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur leur compagnon à quatre pattes.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà lu/suivi/commenté cette fic, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira x3 J'essaierai de poster le troisième chapitre lundi - en attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela devint une habitude, après ça. De se retrouver aux pauses de midi, Hitoshi, le chat et lui – et la plupart du temps Izuku faisait un détour par la cantine avant de rejoindre son camarade, puis retournait au réfectoire un peu avant la reprise des cours, de sorte à pouvoir quand même avaler quelque chose d'un minimum consistant en milieu de journée. Un jour, il fut si absorbé par une tentative de nourrir le chat des bâtonnets qu'Hitoshi avait apportés qu'il oublia de le faire, et son estomac passa l'après-midi à gargouiller ; un autre, il prit l'initiative d'arriver à l'école avec des petits gâteaux que sa mère avait préparé pour lui ; un autre encore il apporta un sandwich qu'il s'était fait le matin-même, et le partagea avec l'autre garçon, de sorte qu'aucun d'eux n'eut à mettre un pied à la cantine ce midi-là.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un génie de filière héroïque aurait envie de traîner avec un simple élève de filière générale, commentait parfois Hitoshi, sarcastique, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Tu ferais mieux de passer du temps avec tes amis. »

Mais Izuku ne se laissait pas démonter, de mieux en mieux habitué aux élans d'amertume de son camarade, et ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler qu'il était ici parce qu'il en avait envie (même si cela lui valait généralement une autre remarque ironique, sur ses goûts cette fois-ci). Sans oublier que…

« Ne le caresse pas trop fort, le conseillait-il également – car depuis peu Izuku avait commencé à jouer avec le chat, lui aussi. Et arrête de trembler, il va rien te faire. »

Il disait tout ça sur un ton neutre, presque nonchalant, mais sa main hésitait toujours lorsqu'elle survolait celle d'Izuku, comme si la perspective d'essayer de la guider l'effrayait un peu. Puis il lui posait une question, ou il faisait une remarque anodine, à laquelle le futur héros répondait toujours sans réfléchir, et ça suffisait à ce qu'il active son alter – alors…  
Alors, il éloignait sa main de celle d'Izuku, la replaçait sagement sur son genou, et lui donnait des instructions claires qui, couplées au contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son corps grâce à son alter, lui permettaient toujours de bien faire. Après quoi il le libérait, reprenait leur conversation comme si de rien n'était ; et Izuku clignait des yeux, interloqué.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne cessait de reconnaître que son pouvoir avait tout de celui d'un super-vilain, Hitoshi s'en servait comme un héros – et plus le temps passait, plus Izuku le considérait comme un ami, lui aussi, au même titre que n'importe quel autre élève de sa classe. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps ou le courage de lui en parler, persuadé au fond de lui que l'autre garçon ne le croirait pas ou s'en moquerait, mais…  
Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, vraiment ; et tout aurait pu continuer encore longtemps s'il n'y avait eu le dilemme qui ne tarda pas à se présenter.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Deku ? lui demanda Ochaco, un midi qu'il ne les avait rejoints à la cantine, elle et Tenya, qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant la reprise des cours. Tu as tout le temps plein de choses à faire le midi, ces temps-ci…  
– Ah, non, enfin, je… ! tenta-t-il de s'expliquer, vainement.  
– Tu ne manges pas assez, asséna alors leur ami commun. C'est tout à ton honneur d'accepter les demandes de nos professeurs et de nos camarades, Izuku, mais tu ne peux pas non plus négliger ta santé.  
– Il a raison… Je m'inquiète pour toi, Deku. »

Penaud, le cœur serré, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, ne serait-ce que pour éviter son regard trop sincère. Inquiéter Ochaco n'avait jamais été son intention – il ne pouvait décidément pas continuer à faire souffrir ainsi la fille la plus chic qu'il connaissait, ni le meilleur délégué de classe qui soit… mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de cesser de passer du temps avec Hitoshi, pas alors qu'ils commençaient enfin à s'entendre et que l'autre garçon n'utilisait plus son alter que pour le taquiner et non l'éloigner. Et il aurait pu proposer à l'élève de filière générale de les rejoindre à midi, pour qu'ils mangent tous ensemble, mais…  
Il refuserait, c'était évident. Se demanderait même pourquoi Izuku l'aurait suggéré. Même sans tenir compte du fait qu'il ne voudrait probablement pas se mêler à plus de membres de la seconde A que nécessaire, il ne voudrait pas laisser leur boule de poils à quatre pattes sans compagnon de jeu – ce qu'Izuku comprenait un peu.

Alors, le lendemain, c'est relativement dépité qu'il prit la direction du coin où, il en était presque sûr, Hitoshi et le chat l'attendaient. Malgré le temps qu'il avait passé à réfléchir, toutes les analyses qu'il avait tenté de faire, c'était un problème qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre ; à moins qu'il n'avoue la vérité à Ochaco et à Tenya, et qu'il ne continue de passer ses pauses de midi avec Hitoshi, puisque c'était avec eux qu'il passait le reste de son temps… Ce serait équitable, mais ils risquaient d'être blessés, non ? Izuku s'arrêta, pensif, et posa un index contre ses lèvres. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant d'entrer à UA, jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait si compliqué…

« Hé. Izuku. »

Soudain, la voix d'Hitoshi le fit sursauter.  
Son camarade se tenait juste derrière lui, une main dans la poche et l'air aussi détaché qu'à son habitude.

« Tu avais l'air complètement perdu dans tes pensées, fit-il, comme si cela l'excusait pour l'avoir surpris – et peut-être bien que c'était le cas. Enfin. Je t'ai apporté un truc. »

Tout en parlant, il tapota une petite boîte en plastique orange contre son épaule, nonchalant, puis la lui tendit. Toujours étonné mais à nouveau maître de lui-même (ou en tout cas, il lui semblait), Izuku la prit sans un mot et en souleva le couvercle. À l'intérieur, il trouva deux petits triangles de riz joliment formés, aux bords arrondis – des… onigiri…. ?

« Ma mère les a faits hier, expliqua alors Hitoshi, tandis que sa main désormais libre se posait contre sa nuque. Et je ne suis pas désespéré au point de laisser un élève de filière héroïque me filer tous mes repas.  
– Hitoshi… laissa échapper Izuku, qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Heu, merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Sans plus attendre, il plongea une main dans le Tupperware pour en sortir l'un des onigiri – c'est alors qu'il remarqua que… enfin…  
Il écarquilla les yeux. Ils avaient _des visages_. Enfin, en feuille d'algue, on leur avait dessiné des yeux et un sourire – et c'était tout bonnement _adorable_.

« Je suis désolé, elle aime les trucs mignons, se dépêcha d'ajouter l'autre garçon. Mais ils sont bons, je te jure. »

Et il avait l'air… gêné. Embarrassé. Tout en parlant, il avait tourné le regard, s'était concentré sur autre chose tandis que sa main frottait nerveusement sa nuque ; et c'était très léger, mais il semblait bien à Izuku qu'il _rougissait_.  
C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rougir, en fait, et il sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire, cependant, car Hitoshi ne tarda pas à se reprendre – il ferma les yeux, poussa un bref soupir, et enfouit à nouveau les deux mains dans ses poches.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je suis venu voir comment va le chat.  
– Ah, oui, c'est juste ! »

ls avaient retrouvé leur compagnon à quatre pattes et s'étaient d'ores et déjà accroupis à ses côtés, Izuku croquant avec appétit dans l'une des boulettes de riz qu'on lui avait offertes (et qui s'avéraient délicieuses – ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire savoir à son ami), lorsque résonna dans leur dos une voix que le jeune homme ne connaissait que trop bien – et qui le fit tressaillir à nouveau.

« C'est donc là que tu te cachais. »

Tout de suite, il tourna la tête vers son professeur principal, qui venait de les surprendre et n'avait pas l'air content (même si la joie était une expression qu'il était bien rare de lire à son visage, en vérité).

« Ah ! Monsieur Aizawa ! Je…  
– Stop, ne dis rien. Je dois dire que je suis surpris en bien… Quand tes petits camarades m'ont prévenu qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que tu faisais de tes pauses et que ça les inquiétait, je m'attendais à ce que tu te sois encore embarqué dans une sale histoire. »

L'air plus fatigué que jamais, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hitoshi, qui lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête.

« Pas à ce que tu traînes juste avec un copain d'une autre filière. »

 _Heu… merci ?  
_ C'était la réponse qui picotait les lèvres d'Izuku ; mais il n'eut pas le temps de la formuler, ni même de se décider à la fournir, que déjà la petite boule de poils noirs – apparemment mécontente que les deux garçons se soient désintéressés de sa personne au profit de leur professeur – se mettait à miauler. _Fort. Avec insistance_.  
Immédiatement, Hitoshi s'accroupit et se tourna vers le chat, dont il ne tarda pas à caresser la petite tête. Cela lui valut un ronronnement satisfait, et son ami n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner qu'un léger sourire y avait pris place ; cependant…  
Toujours à côté d'eux, monsieur Aizawa se racla la gorge.

« … Je me disais bien que tu devais encore t'être mêlé de quelque chose qui te regardait pas, constata-t-il, le ton las et les sourcils froncés d'ennui.  
– Mais… on ne fait que jouer avec lui ! » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Izuku.

Pour toute réponse, son professeur principal haussa les sourcils. Puis il s'approcha de l'animal et s'accroupit à côté de l'autre adolescent.

« Fais-moi voir ça », dit-il à Hitoshi, qui s'exécuta sans ciller ni que son expression ne perde de sa neutralité – mais Izuku se demanda s'il ne mordait pas sa lèvre inférieure.

Quoi qu'il en soit, monsieur Aizawa n'y prêta pas attention et caressa brièvement le chat, lui aussi, sa petite tête ayant l'air de pouvoir tenir dix fois au creux de sa large paume, avant d'examiner l'animal plus en détail.

« Pas de collier… »

Doucement, presque délicatement, sans cesser de gratouiller l'animal dans la nuque, il attrapa l'une de ses oreilles puis l'autre, et les observa tour à tour.

« … ni de tatouage. Bon. »

L'air décidé, il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se relever. À peine avait-il lâché le chat que celui revenait se blottir contre la cuisse d'un Hitoshi désormais assis en tailleur ; mais les poils qu'il risquait de laisser sur son pantalon d'uniforme ne devaient pas le déranger, car il se concentra aussitôt sur leur compagnon à quatre pattes et recommença à le câliner, comme si de rien n'était.  
Comme si leur professeur à tous les deux n'était pas en train de sortir son téléphone portable et de composer un numéro – qu'il annonça bientôt comme étant celui de la fourrière la plus proche.

« Mais monsieur-  
– Et s'il a une puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais, gros malin ? répondit-il, l'air moqueur, aux protestations de son élève avant même de les avoir entendues. Il a peut-être un propriétaire qui le cherche. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a l'air d'aller bien qu'il est forcément en bonne santé. »

À ces mots, Izuku détendit ses doigts – il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait serré les poings – et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les épaules, un peu abattu. Il avait envie de trouver quelque chose à y redire, mais monsieur Aizawa avait raison ; et s'il avait l'intention de séparer cet animal de son propriétaire juste pour pouvoir continuer de passer ses pauses de midi avec Hitoshi et lui, c'était… profondément égoïste, et indigne d'un futur héros.  
Pendant leur échange, et pendant tout le temps que prit à l'enseignant l'appel à la fourrière, cela dit, Hitoshi était resté et resta étrangement silencieux. L'autre adolescent voulut l'interroger du regard, mais c'était peine perdue ; au lieu de se soucier de ce qu'il passait autour de lui, il continuait de jouer avec le chat, qui avait grimpé sur ses jambes et lui léchait maintenant les doigts avec enthousiasme. Quant à son visage, il était plus neutre que jamais.

« Bon, un employé de la fourrière va arriver, finit par annoncer leur professeur. Je vais l'attendre ici. Et vous, vous allez vous dépêcher d'aller manger avant que les cours reprennent. » Il marqua une pause, puis il ajouta avec un regard appuyé : « Surtout toi, Izuku. »

Et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, après ça, car monsieur Aizawa avait raison : l'après-midi n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Alors, tâchant de faire fi de son dépit, Izuku retint un soupir et hocha la tête ; puis il attendit qu'Hitoshi se lève à son tour, jette à l'enseignant un regard désabusé, et ils s'éloignèrent.

Ils marchèrent en silence, côte à côte, sur quelques mètres et jusqu'à pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Puis Izuku prit la direction de la cantine, comme le lui avait demandé son professeur, et Hitoshi le suivit, les mains dans les poches et sans un regard pour lui – Izuku lui tint la porte ouverte à l'entrée du réfectoire et leur regard se croisa, une fois, avant que l'autre garçon ne fasse mine de partir de son propre côté.  
Et son cœur manqua un battement à cette simple idée.

« Ah, Hitoshi ! Attends ! »

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il s'arrêta et posa sur Izuku deux yeux mauves, pâles, mais néanmoins interrogateurs et forts de l'amertume qu'on pouvait y lire, derrière la façade de nonchalance qu'il tentait de conserver.

« Je… je suis désolé », osa finalement Izuku, et il tendit la main en direction de son ami – avant de se rappeler que celui-ci n'aimait probablement pas être touché et de la retirer.

Hitoshi, lui, haussa simplement les épaules, et parut forcer un sourire narquois à courber ses lèvres fines.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis déçu, avoua-t-il, l'air soudain sincère avant de retrouver son sarcasme habituel, et ça ne sera sans doute pas la dernière. Alors… C'est bon. »

Sur ces paroles, il pivota sur ses talons pour de bon pour aller se perdre dans la foule des élèves attablés, décidé à rejoindre un camarade de sa classe peut-être. Quant à Izuku, il resta immobile, hébété, quelques instants encore ; après quoi il dut bien se remettre en route, lui aussi, et retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient…  
Et ne manquèrent pas de l'assaillir de questions sitôt qu'ils le virent approcher.

« Deku ! Tu es enfin là ! s'exclama Ochaco. Mais… tu discutais avec Hitoshi ?  
– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse lui faire confiance, ajouta Tenya, croisant les bras. Rassure-moi, il ne t'a rien fait ?  
– Non ! Enfin, si ! Enfin, non, pas dans ce sens-là – c'est juste que… »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se remit à bafouiller et à agiter les mains dans tous les sens sous le coup de l'embarras qu'Izuku se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé le Tupperware prêté par son nouvel ami, en fait. À ce moment-là, il s'arrêta un instant, laissa ses yeux écarquillés voyager de l'objet à ses camarades de classe et vice-versa ; et soudain, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.  
Il fallait qu'il leur explique. Tant pis si cela les inquiétait – il fallait qu'il leur dise ce qu'il se passait, ce à quoi il avait passé ses pauses de midi jusqu'ici, et ce pendant… plusieurs jours. Deux semaines, peut-être.  
Alors, il inspira à fond, dans une tentative un peu vaine de calmer son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure… et il leur raconta tout.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Ok, je suis une courge. J'ai été très prise par le NaNoWriMo cette semaine, et j'ai pas du tout eu le temps de mettre ce chapitre en ligne plus tôt... uwu'' La bonne nouvelle par contre c'est qu'en novembre j'ai écrit plus de 50 000 mots de fics sur ce fandom, donc je posterai de nouveaux trucs bientôt 8) En attendant merci d'être passés par là, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira & je vise demain ou samedi pour poster la suite !

* * *

Ochaco et Tenya comprirent.  
Bon, bien sûr, ils furent surpris, et peut-être un peu vexés qu'il ait attendu tout ce temps pour leur en parler – mais ils ne lui demandèrent pas pourquoi il tenait tant à passer du temps avec leur camarade de filière générale, ni comment il pouvait l'apprécier, et encore moins s'il ne faisait que parler sous l'emprise de son alter. En fait, c'était évident, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, et Izuku s'en voulait d'avoir douté d'eux…

Seulement, il ne savait quoi faire de plus que de leur présenter ses excuses, ce qu'il avait d'ores et déjà fait, et il avait un problème plus pressant. Un problème prenant la forme, à vrai dire, d'une petite boîte en plastique orange, dûment vidée et nettoyée. Il n'avait plus qu'à la rendre à son ami, maintenant – ce qu'il aurait fait rapidement et sans hésiter s'il avait pu le trouver. Lui parler. Mais Hitoshi n'était nulle part.  
Enfin, il n'était plus dans leur recoin de la cour aux pauses de midi, en tout cas, et Izuku ne le trouvait pas à la cantine. Alors il essaya de le chercher dans les couloirs, d'attendre à la sortie des cours, de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu… Finalement, il dut se résigner à avoir recours à la seule option qu'il lui restait ; et deux jours après leur dernière discussion, c'est les doigts légèrement tremblants qu'il se retrouva face à l'immense porte de la seconde C.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur – en fait, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été plutôt content d'avoir une occasion d'apprendre à connaître d'autres élèves de son école, et peut-être même de se lier d'amitié avec l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux. Malheureusement, la seconde C était la première classe de filière générale, rangée juste derrière les classes de filière héroïque jusque dans la lettre qui lui avait été attribuée, et…  
Izuku savait, pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche d'Hitoshi et deviné entre ses mots plus d'une fois, que la plupart des lycéens qui se trouvaient là auraient souhaité être à sa place. Posséder un alter plus puissant, peut-être, ou au moins mieux maîtrisé, de sorte à réussir l'examen d'entrée, se faire remarquer lors du championnat, ou simplement cesser de se comparer aux élèves de seconde A et de seconde B. Faire partie de la meilleure école de super-héros qui soit pour devenir un super-héros, plutôt qu'un citoyen lambda. Alors, dans ces conditions… il ne savait pas à quel point il serait bienvenu qu'il se montre devant ses camarades.

 _Enfin_.  
Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, de toute façon.

Laissant échapper un soupir, il rassembla toute sa détermination et frappa doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

« Heu… Désolé du dérangement ! commença-t-il, mal assuré mais s'efforçant de paraître le contraire. Est-ce qu'Hitoshi est là ? »

Aussitôt, plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction et il se raidit. Il tâcha de ne pas y prêter attention, cependant, et parcourut la classe du regard – jusqu'à localiser son ami, assis près de la fenêtre et les mains dans les poches, mais les pupilles tout aussi rivées sur lui.  
Izuku n'arrivait pas à lire son expression. Ça ne faisait rien ; il devait lui rendre son Tupperware, de toute façon. Il traversa donc rapidement la classe, sans se soucier des commentaires qu'il entendit toutefois sur son passage, et se planta devant le bureau d'Hitoshi, les deux mains nerveusement placées sur les bretelles de son sac à dos jaune.

« Je- Je t'ai ramené ça, expliqua-t-il, tout en sortant de son sac la petite boîte orange. Je voulais te dire, encore merci pour la dernière fois… »

Il hésita une seconde, puis se reprit. _Non_. Il avait décidé de tenter sa chance, alors il la tenterait, et tant pis si la réponse était négative.

« Et aussi, est-ce que ça te dirait que- »

 _-qu'on mange à nouveau ensemble un de ces quatre_ , avait-il voulu dire ; il n'en eut pas l'occasion, cela dit.

« Ah, vous êtes là, vous deux. »

Aussitôt, la voix de monsieur Aizawa le fit sursauter. Hitoshi, lui, s'en sortit beaucoup mieux : il ne bougea pas, et c'est tout juste s'il tourna la tête en direction de la porte de la salle pour jeter un coup d'œil à leur professeur qui venait d'apparaître sur le palier.

« On ne se lâche plus, à ce que je vois, commenta-t-il, un sourire moqueur venant tordre ses lèvres avant de se résorber aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Enfin, ça m'arrange. Debout, vous venez avec moi. »

Izuku ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, ou au moins à lui demander pourquoi, mais l'autre garçon fut plus rapide à réagir. D'une main, il attrapa le Tupperware que le futur héros lui tendait toujours, puis il le fourra dans son sac et se leva – après quoi il s'approcha d'Izuku, les mains à nouveau dans les poches, la lassitude imprégnant à nouveau le moindre de ses traits, et il lui souffla :

« Il a peut-être des nouvelles du chat. »

 _Oh_. Ça avait du sens ; alors Izuku acquiesça et ils quittèrent la salle ensemble, sur les pas de leur professeur et sous l'œil interrogateur d'une bonne partie des élèves de seconde C.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, cependant, car monsieur Aizawa avait bel et bien des nouvelles de… _leur chat_ , se prit à penser Izuku, avant de fermer les yeux et de secouer la tête. L'animal n'était pas à eux, tâcha-t-il de se rappeler. L'animal n'était pas à eux – il avait probablement un propriétaire, et d'ailleurs la fourrière l'avait probablement retrouvé, et l'enseignant tenait probablement à leur annoncer que…

« Bon, je vais être bref, fit-il sitôt qu'ils se furent installés en salle de repos, lui sur un canapé et ses élèves côte à côte sur celui d'en face. C'est un chat abandonné, apparemment. Ils vont le garder une semaine au cas où son propriétaire le réclamerait, et si ce n'est pas le cas, il sera laissé à un refuge. »

Il fallut bien quelques secondes au jeune homme pour comprendre et assimiler l'information.

« Mais alors… ça veut dire que… on le reverra jamais ? finit-il par oser demander, quoiqu'il eût peur de la réponse.  
– Si l'un de vous deux veut l'adopter, je peux le recommander à la fourrière, proposa monsieur Aizawa, le ton neutre. Mais moi, j'en ai déjà cinq, donc c'est impossible. »

… _Cinq ?!  
_ Izuku ne s'attarda pas sur son étonnement, cela dit ; c'est à peine s'il écarquilla les yeux avant de les tourner vers Hitoshi, dans l'expectative. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait trouvé ce chat dans la cour de l'école, et d'eux deux c'était sans doute lui qui y était le plus attaché – malheureusement…Malheureusement, il avait croisé les bras et il avait l'air sombre, même s'il souriait. Son regard dérivait sur le côté et le rictus à ses lèvres était moqueur, des signes que l'autre garçon avait appris à reconnaître comme ceux de l'amertume, de la déception.

« Mon père est allergique, lâcha-t-il, simplement. Jouer avec, ça va, tant que je me change en rentrant, mais l'avoir à la maison, y'a pas moyen. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'appuya sur ses genoux et se leva, avant de prendre la direction de la porte.  
Toujours assis sur le canapé, Izuku resta immobile un instant, hébété, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne réagisse de lui-même et qu'il ne s'élance à la poursuite de son camarade.

« Hitoshi ! Attends ! »

Il ne vit pas monsieur Aizawa hausser les sourcils, mais il l'entendit leur adresser une dernière fois la parole, le ton aussi las qu'à son habitude :

« Réfléchissez-y quand même, les gamins. »

Mais ils sortirent sans répondre, et quand la porte se referma derrière eux, ne régnait dans la salle de repos plus que le silence.

* * *

Izuku n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas hors de la salle de repos et de repérer, plus loin dans le couloir, la tignasse violette d'Hitoshi, cependant, que déjà la cloche retentissait dans le bâtiment pour annoncer la prochaine reprise des cours.  
C'était frustrant, mais il n'eut pas le choix : il dut renoncer à suivre son camarade, retourner dans sa propre classe et se montrer patient. Ce qui fonctionna… seulement relativement bien, à vrai dire ; il s'efforça de suivre les cours, bien sûr, et il parvint à prendre les notes qui lui seraient nécessaires pour bien réviser en vue des prochains examens, mais à chaque moment de vide ou d'intermittence il se trouva la tête ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Occupé à imaginer un plan, en fait, à étudier les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui… mais il n'en existait qu'une, en vérité.

Oui, dès l'instant où il avait vu Hitoshi quitter la salle de repos et s'éloigner, il avait compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire ; le plus dur serait d'y parvenir. Alors il y réfléchit avec détermination, tant et si bien que ses professeurs le rappelèrent à l'ordre une fois, bien que cela n'arrive normalement jamais – et lorsque la sonnerie salvatrice retentit, il attrapa ses affaires, bondit presque de sa chaise et quitta la salle de classe, décidé.

S'empêchant tout de même de se mettre à courir dans les couloirs, de peur qu'un enseignant ne l'arrête ou que Tenya ne le rattrape pour lui faire remarquer que c'était contraire au règlement, il se hâta en direction de la seconde C.

« Hitoshi ! » appela-t-il sitôt qu'il aperçut son ami.

Tout de suite, il le vit se retourner, braquer sur lui deux yeux mauves interrogateurs et sans doute un peu surpris. Il n'en tint pas compte, cela dit, et se contenta de serrer les poings.

« Je sais quoi faire, pour-  
– Attends. »

Sa lassitude habituelle laissant soudain entrevoir un air sérieux à l'œil aguerri, il jeta un rapide regard à ses camarades de classe qui les entouraient encore et fixaient Izuku avec autant d'étonnement que d'incrédulité. Il parut hésiter, un instant encore, puis il se résigna – il demanda à l'autre garçon de le suivre, et il prit la direction de la sortie de l'école.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans la cour, au calme et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et Izuku pouvait reprendre où il s'était arrêté.

« Je peux l'adopter, annonça-t-il, sûr de lui, et certain que son ami comprendrait qu'il parlait du chat. Il faut encore que j'en parle à ma mère, mais j'ai réfléchi et j'ai noté plusieurs arguments pour, donc- »

D'un coup, il s'arrêta dans sa phrase.  
En face de lui, Hitoshi avait glissé les mains dans ses poches et le dévisageait, les traits de son visage impossibles à déchiffrer. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres par les deux coins – mais c'était un sourire mauvais, amer, _désabusé_.

« Tu veux dire que tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il. Désolé, Izuku, mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié.  
– Non, ce n'est pas- »

Mais l'autre garçon ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, et la panique qui commençait à brûler dans sa poitrine s'embrasa davantage.

« Je suis tout à fait capable de m'en occuper seul, de toute façon, poursuivit l'élève de filière générale, une main contre la nuque. Une fois qu'il sera dans un refuge, il suffit que j'aille discuter un peu avec la réception, et… je suis sûr que tu imagines très bien. »

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Izuku pour comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il… Il parlait de se servir de son alter, bien sûr ; de l'utiliser pour s'assurer qu'on lui remettrait l'animal, et d'en faire… il ne savait trop quoi. Le ramener à l'école, peut-être. Ou le cacher, et s'en occuper sans l'accord de ses parents, il ne savait trop comment.  
Mais…  
Izuku serra les poings.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça, dit-il, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air confiant.  
– Et pourquoi pas ? Ce serait tellement facile.  
– Oui, mais… Ce serait illégal. Et… »

 _Ah_ , c'était difficile. Hitoshi était à l'aise avec le langage, habitué à trouver la faille dans la moindre déclaration et à l'exploiter sans merci, parce que c'était nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de son alter bien sûr, mais aussi parce que prendre en défaut les autres l'amusait ; lui, en revanche… Il avait souvent été la cible des taquineries de l'autre garçon, qu'il avait appris à apprécier car il les savait sans mauvaise intention, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir lui rendre la pareille pour autant.  
Il n'avait pas le choix, cela dit.  
Alors, il choisit d'opter pour la stratégie qu'il préférait, celle qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut : l'honnêteté, et rien d'autre.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié, lâcha-t-il, le ton plus sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Hitoshi, je sais que… Je sais que tu veux devenir un héros plus que quiconque, et je sais aussi que, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, tu n'es pas du genre à utiliser ton alter à mauvais escient. Alors… »

Il marqua une brève pause, et redressa la tête pour regarder son camarade droit dans les yeux.

« Laisse-moi l'adopter, poursuivit-il, et viens le voir chez moi. C'est hors de question que tu rayes tes chances d'aller en filière héroïque… et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon rival, tu te souviens ? »

Il voulut ponctuer sa réplique d'un sourire large et fier, comme All Might lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait trouvé la solution au problème, mais ses lèvres refusèrent de bouger davantage ; alors il jeta à l'autre garçon un regard plein d'espoir et attendit.  
Attendit, et le vit écarquiller un peu les yeux, devina l'embarras passer en fuyant sur son visage, le regarda tourner la tête et se départir de son sourire narquois.

« … D'accord, finit-il par dire, simplement. Fais ce que tu veux. »

Et ce fut tout : après cela, il tourna les talons et partit, laissant Izuku seul dans la cour de leur école.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Au programme, des courses, des déclarations, et la raison pour laquelle j'ai pas le droit de nommer de vrais animaux de compagnie. /bam/ J'espère que ça vous plaira - la suite lundi si tout va bien !

* * *

Bon, en toute honnêteté, les négociations furent longues et difficiles.  
C'était à prévoir, en même temps : en quinze ans, Izuku n'avait jamais exprimé le désir de posséder quelque animal que ce soit, trop obnubilé qu'il était par les nombreux produits dérivés de son héros préféré, et il n'avait que brièvement mentionné à sa mère s'être lié d'amitié avec Hitoshi, jugeant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ignore qu'il ne se nourrissait pas toujours très bien à midi. Alors il dut commencer par lui raconter toute l'histoire, du début à la situation actuelle, avec autant de sincérité que possible ; après quoi, seulement, il put mettre en avant tous ses arguments. Qui allaient de _on ne peut pas abandonner ce pauvre chat_ à _tu te sentiras moins seule quand je ne suis pas là –_ quoique le plus efficace fût sans doute, étonnamment, _j'ai vraiment envie qu'Hitoshi puisse venir à la maison_.

Et puis, finalement… sa mère accepta. Le lendemain, ne tenant en plus en place, il débarqua en salle des professeurs avant le premier cours de la journée pour en informer un monsieur Aizawa qui l'écouta à peine derrière la fumée qui s'échappait de son café ; malgré tout, il acquiesça, et quelques heures plus tard il le retrouvait pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait appelé la fourrière.  
Il lui sembla bien voir un sourire sincère s'esquisser sur ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il mit Hitoshi au courant.  
Puis les jours s'écoulèrent, et bientôt on leur apprit que le propriétaire du chat ne s'était pas manifesté – alors, seulement, Izuku réalisa ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

 _Il avait un chat._ Ce chat, qu'Hitoshi avait trouvé dans la cour de leur école, qu'Hitoshi lui avait présenté, avec lequel Hitoshi lui avait appris à jouer… Il était à lui. Non ; il vivrait chez lui, certes, mais il était à _eux_. Il avait déjà promis à son ami qu'il pourrait venir le voir quand il le voulait. Alors ils avaient un chat, tous les deux.  
Et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, jusqu'ici, mais… cette idée l'emplissait de joie, réchauffait sa poitrine et étirait ses lèvres en le plus ridicule des sourires.

Ainsi, la veille du jour où le chat devait emménager chez les Midoriya, ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie des cours. Izuku avait promis à sa mère qu'il s'occuperait d'acheter tout l'équipement et les accessoires nécessaires à l'adoption de l'animal, aussi elle lui avait confié suffisamment d'argent et il avait préparé un de ces rapports complets dont il avait le secret – une liste exhaustive de tout ce qu'il devrait acheter, de combien cela lui coûterait, des magasins où il pourrait le trouver, et ainsi de suite. Il avait tenu à proposer à Hitoshi de l'accompagner, cependant ; et Hitoshi avait accepté.

« Alors… commença Izuku, pensif, les yeux rivés sur son calepin. Tout d'abord, je pense qu'il faut…  
– Un panier, compléta l'autre garçon, qui entra dans l'animalerie juste derrière lui. Pour le ramener chez toi.  
– Hm, oui, juste. »

Levant les yeux de son carnet, il parcourut le magasin du regard. C'était grand, et il y avait beaucoup à voir : de grands aquariums où nageaient mille et un poissons sur un pan de mur, au fond, des rayons et des rayons de nourritures ou d'accessoires, un coin pour les cages d'oiseaux et un autre pour les niches pour chiens, ou encore…

« Bonjour, messieurs ! Bienvenue chez Pet Paradise. Puis-je vous aider ? »

Surpris, le jeune homme se tourna vers la personne qui venait de leur adresser la parole – une jeune fille qui devait avoir leur âge, peut-être un peu plus, vêtue d'un tablier aux couleurs de l'enseigne et leur offrant un sourire aimable. Il voulut lui répondre, mais Hitoshi fut plus rapide.

« Il va adopter un chat, expliqua-t-il, pointant l'autre garçon du doigt. Alors-  
– Heu, on va, l'interrompit Izuku – car il ne pouvait pas laisser Hitoshi croire que ce chat n'était pas à lui aussi, pas alors qu'il s'y était tant attaché. On l'adopte ensemble. Et- Et il nous faudrait un panier pour le transporter. »

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un sourire un peu nerveux. En face de lui, la vendeuse parut surprise et les parcourut brièvement du regard ; mais elle ne tarda pas à se reprendre et les invita à la suivre, ce qu'ils firent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les laissait au rayon des paniers, s'étant bien assurée au préalable qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de conseils, et ils prirent leur temps pour en choisir un qui leur semble à la fois solide, suffisamment grand et suffisamment confortable. Après quoi ils s'occupèrent de trouver un bac à litière et la litière qui irait avec, des gamelles, de la nourriture et un arbre à chat – puis, se rendant compte que leurs futurs achats commençaient à prendre un volume plutôt important, Izuku passa un coup de fil à sa mère, qui leur promit de venir les chercher en voiture incessamment sous peu, et il ne leur resta plus qu'à déambuler au rayon des jouets et accessoires divers en l'attendant.

« Ce sont ces bâtonnets que je lui apportais », fit Hitoshi en lui montrant un sachet de friandises en rayon.

Se désintéressant aussitôt de la souris en plastique sur laquelle il s'apprêtait à appuyer pour la faire couiner, Izuku se rapprocha de lui et tendit la main pour en attraper un paquet.

« Super, on a qu'à prendre les mêmes, alors !  
– Et il lui faudrait peut-être une brosse… Au cas où il perdrait ses poils.  
– Ah, oui ! »

Ils continuèrent ainsi encore un moment, tant et si bien que bientôt le chariot qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'entrée fut presque plein… et lorsqu'il s'agit de passer en caisse, l'addition s'avéra vite plus salée que ce qu'Izuku ne l'aurait cru.  
Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, en fait – mais il n'était pas sûr que sa mère lui ait donné suffisamment d'argent pour payer un tel montant. Il avait bien son propre argent de poche, sinon, mais là encore… est-ce que ça suffirait ? Si ses calculs étaient justes, il risquait tout de même d'en avoir pour-

« Arrête de te tracasser. »

L'expression d'Hitoshi était toujours aussi neutre qu'à son habitude, mais son regard voyageait légèrement sur le côté et une main se promenait dans sa nuque, comme lorsqu'il était… déçu. Ou embarrassé.

« Je vais payer la moitié, annonça-t-il simplement, presque en un soupir.  
– Hein ? Mais… C'est trop cher…  
– C'est notre chat à tous les deux, non ? C'est ce que tu as dit à la vendeuse. »

Son sourire souvent si narquois se fit moqueur, mais en tout point similaire à celui qu'il prenait lorsqu'il s'amusait à le taquiner ou se félicitait d'avoir encore réussi à l'avoir avec son alter-  
Et Izuku sut instantanément qu'il ne pourrait pas l'en dissuader. Alors il le remercia, ils passèrent en caisse, se partagèrent les frais ; et quelques minutes plus tard Hitoshi s'éloignait en laissant Izuku rejoindre seul sa mère sur le parking – non sans la promesse, toutefois, de lui rendre visite en bonne et due forme le lendemain soir.

* * *

« Est-ce qu'il… sera déjà là ? demanda Hitoshi, le regard fuyant, tandis qu'ils quittaient la rame de métro encore bondée à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez l'autre garçon.  
– Oui, normalement, répondit Izuku. Ma mère est passée le chercher cet après-midi. »

Son ami hocha la tête, puis ils retombèrent dans le silence qui avait régné entre eux durant tout le trajet. Izuku ne le remarqua pas, cependant, tendu qu'il était – car non seulement il s'apprêtait à retrouver le chat qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près d'une semaine, mais en plus…  
En plus, il allait faire découvrir son appartement à Hitoshi, et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait c'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'il invitait un ami depuis très, très longtemps. Il supposait qu'il en avait eu lorsqu'il était petit – vraiment petit, à la maternelle ou même avant – mais il avait passé ses années de collège relativement seul, et même Tenya et Ochaco n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de venir chez lui…

 _Oh mon dieu_. C'était la première fois que sa mère rencontrerait l'un de ses amis. Il lui faisait confiance, il ne pensait pas qu'elle se méfierait d'Hitoshi, mais…

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au pied de son immeuble bien trop vite. Atteindre le troisième étage ne leur prit que quelques minutes, toujours dans le plus parfait des silences ; après quoi il ouvrit la porte et entra, invitant son camarade à le suivre.

« Maman, on est là ! » lança-t-il.

Aussitôt, il entendit une réponse étouffée, leur parvenant à peine du fin fond de la cuisine ou du salon derrière deux portes fermées, puis ses petits pas se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse devant eux. Elle avait l'air… stressée – ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné qu'Izuku n'invitait jamais personne chez eux, mais en même temps il aurait aimé ne pas infliger ça à sa mère. Pas en plus de tout ce qu'il lui faisait déjà subir.

« Ah, Hitoshi, voilà ma mère », se reprit-il toutefois. Son ami, lui, se contenta de s'incliner légèrement en guise de salutations. « Maman, je te présente Hitoshi. C'est lui qui a trouvé le chat à l'école… tu te souviens ?  
– Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit-il précipitamment, les mains jointes devant elle. Bonjour, Hitoshi. Si vous voulez aller le voir, je l'ai laissé dans ta chambre. »

C'était toute l'information dont ils avaient besoin. Presque par réflexe, les deux garçons se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre ; puis leur regard entendu se croisa, faisant naître quelques rougeurs aux joues d'Izuku et un sourire amusé aux lèvres d'Hitoshi, après quoi ils se déchaussèrent et se hâtèrent de rejoindre la chambre du premier.  
Moins de quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis en tailleur au pied du lit de ce dernier, et le chat – plus en forme que jamais, apparemment – se frottait avec insistance contre le genou d'Hitoshi en ronronnant. Cela ne semblait pas déranger le jeune homme le moins du monde, cela dit ; il avait même l'air… presque _heureux_ , à chaque fois qu'il tendait la main pour caresser l'animal et que celui-ci lui répondait d'un petit coup de boule affectueux. Izuku, lui, ne pouvait empêcher une douce chaleur d'émerger dans sa poitrine, attendri.

« Tu pourras venir le voir après l'école, proposa-t-il. Enfin, tous les jours, ça pourrait poser problème au niveau des cours… à moins que tu ne fasses tes devoirs ici ? Quoique, le programme de filière générale ne doit pas être bien différent de celui de filière héroïque, en fait. On devrait pouvoir travailler ensemble ! Enfin- Enfin, si ça te dit, bien sûr, mais… Ah ! Et il y a les week-ends aussi, ces jours-là je pense que-  
– Izuku. »

Interrompu dans ses marmonnements, l'interpellé redressa la tête. À côté de lui, son camarade lui jetait un regard las, en biais, une main contre sa nuque tandis que l'autre caressait toujours le chat.

« Pff… » Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, l'espace d'une seconde. « Franchement, j'arrive pas à te comprendre.  
– Heu… Ah ? On me dit souvent qu'on lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, pourtant… »

Hitoshi laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il ramena l'un de ses genoux à lui et pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors, simplement, la voix à nouveau imprégnée d'amertume. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça pour moi ? » À nouveau, il marqua une pause, le temps pour son regard de glisser sur le côté, fuyant les yeux verts d'Izuku. « Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais… Je ne fais même pas partie de tes amis.  
– Hitoshi… »

L'autre garçon serra les poings et baissa les yeux, peiné. C'était idiot, parce qu'il s'en était douté et parce qu'il le savait, et rien que pour ça ça aurait dû faire moins mal, mais… C'était frustrant, de se dire qu'Hitoshi ne se rendait pas compte qu'il l'appréciait. Qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça pour n'importe qui, aussi ; que ce qui l'y avait poussé, c'était son attachement à leur animal, bien sûr, mais aussi la façon qu'avait eue son camarade de lui apprendre à s'en occuper, de le taquiner lorsqu'il échouait, de penser à lui sans en avoir l'air…  
 _Rah_ , ça suffisait. Izuku serra les poings plus fort encore si c'était possible.

« Moi, je considère que si, déclara-t-il, le ton presque dur. Alors tu n'es pas obligé de m'apprécier si tu n'en as pas envie, mais- »

D'un seul coup, il se trouva dans l'impossibilité de répondre. Plus capable, en fait, d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, tant la surprise était grande.  
Car Hitoshi, jusqu'ici sagement assis à côté de lui, venait de se pencher sur le côté et de laisser sa tête tomber sur son épaule.

« Et il faut que tu sois sincère, évidemment », commenta-t-il – mais sans colère ni moquerie. Il s'était laissé glisser sans ménagement et l'épaule d'Izuku lui faisait un peu mal, mais ses cheveux chatouillaient la peau de son cou et il souriait. « Mais… merci. »

Et à cet instant précis, Izuku eut enfin l'impression que son amitié pour Hitoshi lui était retournée.

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer avec leur chat et à discuter, après ça. Évidemment, ils ne virent pas le temps passer, trop pris qu'ils étaient par les miaulements espiègles de l'animal et les magazines traitant de leurs héros préférés qui s'alignaient dans les étagères d'Izuku – car Hitoshi en était fan, lui aussi, même s'il n'avait pas autant d'abonnements que son ami, et à coup sûr pas depuis aussi longtemps.  
Finalement, la mère de l'hôte frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre, et proposa à leur invité de rester pour le dîner ; ce que l'élève de filière générale, après un coup de fil à ses parents (enfin, c'est sa mère qui répondit, et elle parut surprise mais très heureuse de la demande qu'il lui fit avec embarras), n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

« Au fait, les garçons », commença la mère d'Izuku une fois qu'ils furent installés autour de la table de la cuisine, elle d'un côté et les deux adolescents de l'autre. « Comment est-ce que vous allez l'appeler ? Vous y avez réfléchi ? »

Une nouvelle fois, ils eurent le réflexe de se tourner l'un vers l'autre ; ou plutôt, Izuku tourna la tête et Hitoshi lui jeta un regard en coin ; mais cette fois-ci ils n'étaient ni complices ni amusés, juste… ébahi pour le premier, sidéré pour le second.  
 _Ils avaient oublié_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de… » Izuku parut réfléchir, un pouce contre le menton. « Smashy. »

Tout de suite, son ami haussa un sourcil, tandis que sa mère se mit à le dévisager sans rien oser dire.

« Non, fit l'autre garçon.  
– Detroit, alors ?  
– Non plus.  
– Sinon, j'avais bien All Cat, mais j'ai peur que ce soit un peu _too much_ …  
– C'est… absolument hors de question.  
– Black Riot, alors ? »

Toujours aussi impassible – alors même que l'adulte de la tablée commençait à sourire, se retenait même de pouffer de rire par égard pour la passion de son fils – Hitoshi se contenta de secouer la tête. Alors, son ami continua.

« Present Miaou, peut-être… Non, je sais ! Mousechaser Head !  
– … Mon dieu, tes goûts sont _vraiment_ catastrophiques. »

C'était une vérité qu'il avait énoncée d'un ton tellement _las_ , un sourcil levé d'épuisement ou de dépit, qu'Izuku ne put s'empêcher de tourner dans sa direction un regard surpris tandis que sa mère retenait un pouffement ; mais alors leurs yeux verts et violets se croisèrent, et…  
Hitoshi sourit.  
Hitoshi sourit d'un sourire qui n'était amer, ni narquois, ni même absent – mais profondément _sincère_ , un peu discret, un peu amusé, un peu... attendri, peut-être.  
C'était, en fait, ce sourire-là même qu'il avait adressé au chat le jour où Izuku les avait surpris ; à l'exception près que cette fois-ci l'adolescent le voyait de face, de près, et qu'il lui était indiscutablement destiné. À lui et à personne d'autre. Alors sans doute les chats étaient-ils ses animaux préférés – mais lui…

D'un seul coup, Izuku sentit son cœur s'emballer, la chaleur lui monter aux joues, et il resta silencieux tandis que ses pensées se mettaient à s'enchaîner à toute vitesse – et qu'il s'efforçait de les recentrer sur le futur prénom de leur petit compagnon. Quand il pensait à leur chat, il pensait à Hitoshi ; et quand il pensait à Hitoshi il pensait à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'occuper de l'animal ; et quand il pensait à tous ces moments…  
Il y avait une image qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Son ami, le rouge aux joues, le regard fuyant, embarrassé par les mignons petits visages des onigiri dans la boîte orange qu'il lui avait tendue. C'était, comme ce sourire, le genre d'expression qu'Hitoshi n'affichait pas souvent, qu'on ne pouvait donc qu'apprécier lorsqu'on avait la chance de les apercevoir, et qu'Izuku souhait plus que tout graver dans sa mémoire.

Alors, sa décision était prise.

« Tupperware, dit-il simplement, les yeux fermés pour une seconde. Je veux dire, on pourrait l'appeler Tupperware. »

À nouveau, sa proposition fut accueillie d'un long silence. Aussitôt gêné, il se demanda si son idée était vraiment bonne, en fin de compte – un regard à sa mère lui apprit qu'elle ne comprenait pas le comment du pourquoi de cette suggestion, mais…  
Hitoshi, lui, éclata de rire. Enfin, il pouffa, plutôt ; puis son rire s'intensifia tant qu'il n'arriva plus à le calmer ; et bientôt il était pris d'un fou rire pour de bon.

« Je ne vais même pas essayer de comprendre, finit-il par dire, lorsque son rire se fut suffisamment résorbé pour n'être plus qu'un sourire amusé à ses lèvres fines. Mais c'est d'accord.  
– Heu… » C'est le moment que choisit la mère d'Izuku pour intervenir. « Vous êtes sûrs, les garçons ? Ce n'est quand même pas… très courant… »

Sans réfléchir, ils échangèrent un regard.

« Oui !  
– Absolument. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Petite précision, dans ce chapitre, je fais intervenir deux OC, les parents d'Hitoshi... Ils sont pas très présents et assez tournés à ma sauce, mais leur personnalité est vaguement inspirée des OCs créés par Keiid sur Tumblr c: Hésitez pas à aller voir son travail ! D'ailleurs si vous aimez Hitoshi, ou Aizawa, ou juste MHA en général, je peux que vous recommander son blog, c'est une de mes artistes préférées ahah o/ Et en dehors de ça been... merci d'être passés par ici, le chapitre 6 arrivera mercredi si tout va bien ! :)

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, s'occuper à deux du même chat ne s'avéra pas bien difficile.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, puis les semaines et peut-être même le mois, Hitoshi prit l'habitude de passer la majeure partie de ses soirées chez les Midoriya, tout simplement. À midi et entre les cours, Izuku restait avec Ochaco et Tenya, à qui il avait brièvement parlé de ce qu'il était advenu de l'animal ; et à la fin des cours ils se rejoignaient devant l'école, sous les regards perplexes qu'ils tâchaient d'ignorer, avant de s'engager dans le métro qui les ramènerait jusqu'à Tupperware. (Celui-ci se portait d'ailleurs comme un charme et ne manquait jamais de recouvrir Hitoshi de poils noirs en se roulant en boule sur ses jambes.)

« Il faudra que tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone, peut-être, osa suggérer Izuku une après-midi, sur le chemin du retour. Que je puisse te prévenir s'il y a quoi que ce soit…  
– Et quand c'est mon tour d'acheter ses croquettes, compléta Hitoshi avec nonchalance, hochant la tête bien que ses yeux fussent déjà rivés sur son téléphone portable. Il est à nous deux, tu te souviens ? Ça veut dire qu'on partage les frais.  
– Ah, heu… Oui. »

Une fois chez Izuku, l'un d'eux s'asseyait à son bureau, ou bien ils s'installaient tous deux sur son lit, et ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Révisaient pour leurs prochains contrôles, aussi, ou discutaient de tel cours auquel ils avaient assisté, de ce que tel camarade avait fait ; Izuku mettait Hitoshi au courant du programme de filière héroïque, désormais persuadé qu'il allait avoir à le rattraper pour l'année suivante, et son ami lui relatait l'entraînement particulier qu'il suivait pour s'assurer que cette prédiction devienne réalité.  
Parfois Hitoshi s'en allait avant que la mère d'Izuku ne rentre. Parfois il restait pour le repas. Une fois, même, il passa la nuit chez les Midoriya – et l'autre garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'au réveil il le trouva en position fœtale, Tupperware recroquevillé contre lui.

Quant au temps qu'ils ne passaient pas ensemble, Izuku le mettait souvent à profit pour prendre des photos de l'animal, qu'il envoyait ensuite à son ami. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient à l'école, Hitoshi répondait à ses signes de la main d'un mouvement de tête amusé, désormais ; et il arriva même qu'Izuku fasse quelques pas à ses côtés dans un couloir, l'épaule contre son épaule tandis qu'il lui montrait sur son téléphone une nouvelle photo du chat, ou un nouveau jouet qu'il envisageait de lui acheter.  
Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Izuku aurait dû s'en douter bien avant : une telle situation était vouée à éveiller les soupçons.

« Dis, Deku, lui souffla Ochaco un matin, un air de conspiration sur le visage, profitant sans doute du fait que Tenya ait profité de la courte pause pour passer aux toilettes. Je me demandais… Hitoshi et toi, vous êtes plutôt proches, ces derniers temps, non ?  
– Oh, heu… fit-il, un peu pris au dépourvu. Peut-être… ? On s'occupe de Tupperware ensemble, tu te souviens, le chat.  
– Oui, oui, je me souviens. Mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas… plus ? »

Plus ?  
Il resta interdit une seconde, se demandant ce que sa meilleure amie avait bien voulu dire par là. Et puis, soudain, il comprit – et son visage prit si vite la teinte d'une tomate bien mûre qu'il n'eut pas le temps de le cacher derrière ses bras qu'Ochaco l'avait déjà vu.

« Ah, heu, mais non, bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama-t-il, un peu trop fort pour s'éviter de paraître suspect. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surprise. « C'est juste qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble à cause de Tupperware… et je le considère comme un ami…  
– Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, hein ? » Elle lui sourit, rassurante, avant de poursuivre. « Mais si tu le dis, alors je te crois. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous avez pu devenir amis, après votre combat au championnat ! »

Tandis que la chaleur à ses joues se dissipait et que les battements de son cœur reprenaient un rythme normal, Izuku hocha la tête, et se plongea avec plaisir dans le souvenir de cet affrontement et de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis. Ce n'était pas qu'il déteste tant l'idée qu'on le croie en couple avec Hitoshi (ou n'importe quel autre garçon, à vrai dire) ; les héros avec lesquels il avait grandi lui avaient toujours appris à accepter les gens tels qu'ils étaient, indépendamment de la personne qu'ils aimaient, et il se disait souvent lui-même que le genre de son (potentiel) futur partenaire lui importait peu ; mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et…  
Qu'en pensait Hitoshi, d'ailleurs ? Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, bien sûr, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'il s'expose à des commentaires déplacés ou autres remarques désobligeantes par sa faute. Après tout, il n'en avait pas l'air, mais Izuku savait qu'il se souciait du regard que les autres portaient sur lui – alors peut-être était-il du genre à détester qu'on se fasse de fausses idées sur sa personne ?

Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle, à l'occasion. Ne serait-ce que pour… le prévenir de ce qui se disait sur eux, apparemment. Et lui laisser l'opportunité de modifier leur comportement de sorte à se prévenir de ces rumeurs – même si pour rien au monde Izuku n'aurait voulu changer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement. Alors oui, voilà, ils en discuteraient, et il demanderait à son ami si l'impression qu'ils donnaient le gênait ou non, s'il voulait faire quoi que ce soit, et ils réagiraient en conséquence ; de toute manière…  
Il était impossible qu'Hitoshi soit amoureux de lui, pas vrai ?

* * *

Hitoshi était vraiment, définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureux de lui.

Il avait bien essayé de s'en empêcher, de se convaincre que ce n'était pas ce dont il s'agissait, que la dernière comédie romantique qu'il avait regardée avec sa mère l'induisait en erreur et qu'il surinterprétait juste ses véritables sentiments – mais dans les faits, le jugement était sans appel. Il l'aimait, et c'était la conclusion à laquelle il arrivait toujours, tous les jours presque, sitôt qu'il posait les yeux sur Izuku et que celui-ci appelait Tupperware ou s'appuyait contre son épaule ou captait son regard et lui rendait l'un de ces sourires timides mais éclatants dont il avait le secret.

C'était… un drôle de sentiment, à vrai dire. Il s'était toujours imaginé que ce serait fort, passionné, accompagné d'une certaine envie de posséder, que cela brûlerait dans sa poitrine, que cela le consumerait, mais il n'en était rien ; au lieu de tout cela c'était doux, tendre, un foyer tiède qui crépitait dans son estomac, un nuage de coton qui entourait ses pensées lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et l'empêchait de voir passer le temps, de se rappeler ce qui lui était déplaisant.  
Il avait commencé à sourire plus qu'à son habitude, aussi, enfin, de sourires sincères. À chaque fois qu'il lisait un message de sa part, par exemple ; mais aussi lorsqu'ils révisaient ensemble et qu'il l'entendait marmonner sans s'en rendre compte ; et quand, fatigué, Izuku s'autorisait à poser la tête sur son épaule…  
Il lui faisait confiance. Izuku lui faisait juste… confiance. Depuis le début, et naturellement, malgré toutes ces fois où Hitoshi avait usé (et continuait d'user) de son alter sur lui. Et pourtant il n'était pas naïf, car il avait conscience de la réalité des choses, des dangers que pouvait encourir leur chat par exemple, et personne n'était plus observateur, plus méticuleux et stratégique que lui, pas même l'autre garçon. Non, il était… décidé à voir le bien en tout un chacun, probablement.

Autre surprise : dans une situation pareille, la plupart des gens auraient cherché à faire savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient à l'élu de leur cœur. Pas Hitoshi. Ou du moins, pas pour l'instant. La relation qu'ils avaient, le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble lui plaisait et lui suffisait – alors, prendre le risque de mettre Izuku mal à l'aise en lui avouant ses sentiments ? Merci, mais non.

Et dans ces conditions… tous les pré-requis étaient réunis pour qu'un véritable désastre se produise, en fait.

« Hitoshi, mon grand ? l'appela sa mère en l'accueillant un soir, alors qu'il venait de rentrer de chez les Midoriya et se déchaussait à peine. Je me demandais, tu ne voudrais pas l'inviter, un de ces quatre ? Tu sais, ton ami chez qui tu vas tout le temps. »

Elle accompagna sa requête d'un sourire malicieux, mais même sans l'apercevoir Hitoshi aurait compris au ton de sa voix qu'il se tramait quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

« … Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé.  
– Oh, pour rien. Je suis juste curieuse de voir de quel type de personne il s'agit, pour que vous vous entendiez aussi bien. »

Oui, sans aucun doute, c'était louche, décida-t-il. Il n'avait aucune véritable raison de refuser, cependant, et il était vrai qu'Izuku n'était jamais venu chez lui, alors que lui-même avait déjà passé un nombre incalculable de soirées chez les Midoriya, restant dîner probablement plus souvent que la bienséance ne l'autorisait ; alors il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.  
Il en parla à son ami le lendemain, profitant du fait qu'ils s'étaient croisés à la cantine (même si Izuku continuait de déjeuner avec ses amis proches et Hitoshi seul ou avec quelques-uns de ses camarades de classe, à son plus grand regret) – après quoi, la date fut fixée à la semaine suivante, et l'après-midi fatidique arriva vite.

« Voilà, c'est chez moi », annonça-t-il nonchalamment en ouvrant la porte à Izuku lorsqu'ils y parvinrent.

Il eut à peine le temps de retirer ses chaussures et d'inviter Izuku à faire de même, toutefois, que sa mère accourait dans le couloir pour les accueillir. Aussitôt, Hitoshi remarqua qu'elle avait enfilé l'un de ses chemisiers préférés et coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon agrémenté d'un peigne doré – ce qui signifiait qu'elle cherchait à faire bonne impression, et qui ne manqua pas de mettre son fils dans l'embarras.

« Ah, ça doit être toi, Izuku ! lança-t-elle, souriante, à l'intention de son ami, avant de s'incliner légèrement. Je suis la maman d'Hitoshi. Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer enfin, depuis le temps qu'il me parle de toi !  
– P-Pareillement, madame ! »

À son tour, il se pencha en avant – mais il ne devait pas être à l'aise, car son geste parut mécanique, bien loin de la souplesse que son ami savait que son entraînement de futur héros professionnel lui conférait, et Hitoshi ne put retenir un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri. Il devait être stressé ; il se demanda s'il avait l'habitude d'être invité chez des amis, et estima que ce n'était sans doute pas le cas. Ce qui était bien dommage, mais…  
Tant pis pour les autres ; ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient.  
Malheureusement, il ne tarda pas à sentir sur lui le regard de sa mère, qui n'avait à coup sûr rien manqué de l'expression qu'il avait eue à l'instant – et cette perspective suffit à le motiver à poser une main sur l'épaule d'Izuku, et à le pousser doucement vers l'avant.

« Bon, on va aller dans ma chambre jusqu'au repas, déclara-t-il, bien décidé à ne pas laisser place à quelque refus que ce soit. Tu viens, Izuku ? C'est à l'étage. »

Par chance, son ami eut beau paraître surpris, il n'hésita pas une seconde à hocher la tête et à le suivre. Sitôt qu'ils furent arrivés, le propriétaire des lieux ferma la porte derrière eux – il n'avait pas la certitude que sa curieuse de mère irait jusqu'à les écouter en douce, mais on n'était jamais trop sûr – et laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir. Enfin.  
Ils pourraient profiter d'un moment de répit jusqu'au repas ; et pour en profiter, ils en profitèrent.

Hitoshi n'estimait pas sa chambre si intéressante que ça, mais les yeux ébahis d'Izuku étaient à faire pâlir ceux d'un enfant face aux premières illuminations de Noël de l'année – à croire qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre d'un ami… et en fait, peut-être bien que c'était le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils passèrent une ou deux heures agréables à regarder et à comparer les produits dérivés, mangas et articles divers qu'Hitoshi possédait. Il était assez fier de sa collection de DVD, notamment, et ne put retenir un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il apprit qu'il en avait même un qu'Izuku cherchait depuis longtemps sans le trouver ; aussitôt, évidemment, il proposa de le lui prêter… et son cœur manqua un battement quand son ami, à la place, suggéra qu'ils le regardent ensemble après le repas.

 _Oh.  
_ Une émission en tête-à-tête avec le garçon qui lui plaisait. Enfin, ils seraient sans doute épaule contre épaule, plutôt et ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais visionné de film ou de série lors de ces nombreux après-midis qu'ils avaient passés chez l'élève de filière héroïque ; mais cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas compter sur Tupperware et ses ronronnements appuyés pour le distraire de l'éclat dans les yeux d'Izuku et de la façon dont l'admiration se peignait derrière ses innombrables taches de rousseur. À la fois il avait hâte et à la fois il avait l'impression que tous les efforts du monde ne suffiraient pas à empêcher ses sentiments de se lire dans son regard – et en même temps… c'était d'Izuku dont il s'agissait. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi observateur, il avait toujours semblé à Hitoshi particulièrement mauvais lorsqu'il était question de comprendre que les autres l'appréciaient.

« Les garçons ! entendit-il soudain sa mère les appeler depuis le rez-de-chaussée, la voix trop mielleuse pour être honnête. Le dîner est prêt ! »

Esquissant une moue agacée – à tout prendre, il n'aurait pas été contre la possibilité de rester seul avec son camarade plus longtemps, et plus la soirée avançait plus il se méfiait de sa chère maman – Hitoshi consentit toutefois à se lever et quitta bientôt sa chambre, son ami sur ses talons. Ils descendirent rapidement et trouvèrent la table du salon dressée comme un jour de fête. Hitoshi haussa un sourcil ; Izuku, lui, parut intimidé, et s'assit sagement là où les parents de son ami le lui indiquaient, c'est-à-dire à côté de l'autre garçon.

Et puis, soudain, la trahison vint de là où Hitoshi s'y attendait le moins.

« Alors c'est toi, le fameux Izuku, lança son père, déjà attablé en face d'eux et l'air aussi impassible que le fils. Futur héros, c'est ça ? » Il haussa un sourcil circonspect. « C'est drôle, tu n'as pas l'air du genre de garçon qui plairait à mon fils. »

Immédiatement, Hitoshi tiqua et serra les dents.

« Papa… avertit-il, peu satisfait de la tournure que prenait la discussion – mais Izuku ne lui laissa pas le temps de changer de sujet.  
– Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'entendait pas très bien, au début, admit-il. Certaines personnes m'ont même conseillé de me méfier de lui… Mais au fond, je sais que même s'il ne veut pas trop le montrer, Hitoshi est quelqu'un de bien. »

L'interpellé tourna la tête et piqua un fard, en toute logique, quand bien même il tenta vainement de dissimuler son embarras d'une main devant sa bouche. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il… enfin, si, il voyait très bien comment il pouvait. C'était _Izuku_.  
Évidemment, la paume qui bloquait la moitié de son champ de vision ne l'empêcha pas de constater que ses deux parents n'avaient rien manqué de sa réaction – et que sa mère, un soudain éclair de curiosité dans le regard, ouvrait la bouche pour reprendre la parole.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas peur de notre garçon ?  
– Non », se hâta alors de répondre son fils, bien décidé à empêcher son ami de s'épancher sur leur relation cette fois-ci. Puis il fut pris d'une idée soudaine, et un sourire moqueur étira la courbe de ses lèvres. « Même si je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il devrait.  
– Mais tu n'utilises ton alter que- »

Comme prévu, Izuku s'arrêta en pleine phrase, immobilisé – et le sourire de l'autre garçon ne fit que s'élargir encore. Après quoi, seulement, satisfait d'avoir apporté preuve à son raisonnement, il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur son ami.

« … que pour me taquiner, termina-t-il alors, penaud, et peut-être l'ombre d'une rougeur à ses joues.  
– Quelle chance tu as que je ne sois pas encore passé du côté des super-vilains », commenta Hitoshi, platement. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit dans les yeux d'Izuku que celui-ci comptait répondre – mais sa mère fut plus rapide.  
« C'est adorable, fit-elle, tout en adressant à son fils un clin d'œil qu'il haït immédiatement ; puis elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers leur invité. Mon mari était le seul à n'avoir pas peur de moi non plus. Et moi aussi, je passais mon temps à l'embêter ! »

À nouveau, Hitoshi sentit son visage chauffer et brûla soudain d'envie d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains ; et il parvint à s'en empêcher cette fois encore, mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas là la dernière remarque de ses parents qui lui ferait cet effet. Car il eut beau les maudire de tout son être, leur petite mascarade se poursuivit durant tout le repas – entre sa mère qui n'avait de cesse de comparer leur relation à celle qu'elle avait (ou avait autrefois eue) avec son mari, son père qui relevait d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un commentaire discret (mais terriblement _précis_ – c'était de lui qu'Hitoshi tenait son aisance avec la langue et la psychologie humaine, après tout) chaque instant de vague complicité qu'ils partageaient… et Izuku qui semblait ne rien remarquer ; ou faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, peut-être, préférant éviter de mettre son ami mal à l'aise. En fait, c'était cette hypothèse-là qui lui paraissait la plus probable.  
Dans tous les cas, il était temps que cela s'arrête, et le jeune homme se sentit incroyablement soulagé sitôt qu'ils eurent enfin terminé leur dessert et que son père commença à débarrasser. Sans plus attendre, il se leva, invitant ainsi son camarade à faire de même. Il fit mine de se diriger vers sa chambre, ensuite ; puis il marqua un arrêt, laissant Izuku le dépasser, et lui conseillant de monter sans lui tandis qu'il pivotait sur ses talons pour faire face à ses parents.

« Hitoshi… commença sa mère, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit – mais il l'interrompit.  
– Papa, maman, écoutez, fit-il, une paume d'ores et déjà contre son front dans un geste aussi las qu'embarrassé. Je ne sais pas si vous essayez de m'aider ou si vous vous croyez juste subtils, mais… »

Non sans un dernier coup d'œil dans son dos, le temps de vérifier que son invité avait bel et bien disparu dans l'escalier et ne pouvait plus les entendre, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Izuku me considère comme un ami, et j'aimerais bien que ça reste le cas. »

Instinctivement, ses yeux dérivèrent sur le côté, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir sa mère porter une main à sa bouche en un geste embêté. Quant à son père, son air se fit sombre.

« Oh… finit-elle par laisser échapper, après un temps de silence. Je suis désolée, mon grand... Tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache ?  
– Bien sûr que non ! » explosa-t-il presque, s'efforçant toutefois de ne pas hausser la voix pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du garçon qui lui plaisait. Puis il passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux, nerveux, et pas un instant il ne se demanda ce que sa mère savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Izuku apprenne, exactement – parce qu'elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour le percer à jour en un regard, malheureusement, et il en avait conscience. « C'est juste que… »

Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne pouvait pas. Et puis, rien ne lui disait qu'Izuku n'était pas parfaitement hétéro, voire même amoureux de cette drôle de fille avec qui il passait une part considérable de son temps libre – alors, non…

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il serait contre, pourtant, fit remarquer son père, le ton aussi neutre qu'à son habitude. Mais c'est une décision qui t'appartient. Dans tous les cas, tu sais que nous sommes avec toi. »

 _Ce serait juste parfait si vous pouviez l'être de loin et en silence_ , faillit-il répondre, mais il s'en empêcha. Quoi qu'il en dise, le soutien de ses parents, inconditionnel dans tous les domaines de sa vie et plus fort encore depuis que son alter s'était manifesté, le touchait quand même un peu – voire, même, beaucoup.  
Alors il se contenta de leur adresser un bref regard entendu, un signe de tête, et reprit peu après le chemin de sa chambre, où Izuku devait l'attendre.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Ce chapitre est le dernier... Comme j'avais dit, cette fic est un petit truc sans prétention véritable ahah c: Il n'empêche que j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, et que je vous remercie d'être arrivés jusque là ! x3 (Et un merci tout spécial à ceux qui m'ont laissé/me laissent un petit mot au passage, vous êtes des chous et vos reviews me motivent à réitérer ! 8D)

* * *

Comme il gravissait en vitesse les marches de l'escalier, Hitoshi se rendit compte que les paroles de son père lui tournaient en tête. _Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il serait contre_. Izuku, « pas contre » une relation avec lui ? Il retint un sourire amer. Il aurait aimé y croire, mais c'était sans doute trop beau pour être vrai – malgré tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, il ne lui semblait pas que son camarade le traite différemment de ses autres amis… et Izuku en avait tellement, entre ses camarades de classe et ceux qui admiraient son alter depuis le championnat. Il devait bien y en avoir plus d'un ou d'une qui s'intéressaient à lui, plus d'un ou d'une qui soient susceptibles de lui plaire ; et surtout de lui plaire plus qu'Hitoshi et son sourire sinistre et ses pouvoirs dangereux et son humour glauque.  
Enfin.  
La pensée restait agréable à avoir. _Izuku, son petit ami_ – si c'était le cas, songea-t-il en se laissant tomber à ses côtés au pied du lit, il prendrait sa main et entremêlerait leurs doigts. Promènerait un pouce sur les taches de rousseur sous ses yeux verts, peut-être ; mais il n'était pas sûr d'oser même s'imaginer glisser une main dans ses cheveux ou un baiser dans sa nuque.

 _Bref_. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, ou bien même Izuku finirait par remarquer sans peine la chaleur irradiant de ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, pour mes parents, fit-il, tâchant d'avoir l'air aussi agacé – et aussi peu embarrassé – que possible. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude que j'invite des amis à la maison, alors ils se font facilement des idées… »

… En parlant d'idées, est-ce que c'était lui, ou est-ce que l'autre garçon venait d'écarquiller les yeux et de _rougir_ un peu ? C'était probablement lui, en fait – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'y croire.

« Ah, ça ne pose pas de problème, finit par répondre Izuku, enfin, pas pour moi… » Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil interrogateur, presque inquiet, avant de continuer. « D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire… ahem… »

Tout à coup plus attentif, Hitoshi se redressa contre son lit et riva ses yeux mauves sur son invité. Quelque chose à lui dire ? Avec l'air aussi gêné, le regard qui le fuyait ? C'était-

« Il y a des gens qui pensent que nous sommes, ah, en c-couple, à l'école. C'est Ochaco qui m'en a parlé. »

 _Oh_.  
C'était ça. C'était _juste_ ça. L'élève de filière générale s'y attendait, parce que c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai ; mais il était tout de même un peu déçu.  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Izuku reprenne la parole.

« Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, je m'en fiche, dit-il, le ton brusquement plus assuré. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos, de toute façon… m-mais, et toi ? »

Et soudain, la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence.  
 _Moi, je préférerais que ce ne soient pas que des rumeurs_. Ou toute autre formulation, à vrai dire, de la plus subtile à la plus directe, du vague sous-entendu timide à la déclaration en bonne et due forme ; mais s'il comptait un jour faire part de ses sentiments à l'autre garçon, eh bien… Le moment était parfait. Une perche lui était tendue et il n'avait qu'à l'attraper – qu'à oser faire le premier pas pour que la chorégraphie s'enchaîne d'elle-même.  
Seulement…  
Seulement, lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Pas seulement parce qu'il se l'était promis ; parce qu'une boule d'angoisse avait élu domicile dans sa gorge, aussi, et que tout à coup il n'avait plus de mots pour former les phrases qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

« … Ça m'est égal, dit-il alors, une paume retrouvant le chemin de sa nuque et ses yeux glissant à nouveau sur un mur éloigné de la pièce. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent. Notre relation me va très bien comme ça. »

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours cru, en tout cas. Ce qu'il n'avait cessé de se répéter, depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de son ami. Ce qui arracha un bref sourire soulagé à Izuku, aussi ; mais surtout…  
Surtout, c'était un mensonge éhonté, il le savait pertinemment, et il se demanda s'il parviendrait à s'en dépêtrer un jour – ou s'il était parti pour ne jamais oser avouer ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur, et mourir sans avoir jamais su si, par quelque miracle insensé, il l'aimait ou non en retour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On regarde l'émission ? »

La voix de son camarade le ramena à la réalité, et il retint un soupir avant de hocher la tête, d'un seul coup las, désabusé.

* * *

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, à vrai dire ; Izuku, l'adorable et attachant Izuku, la première personne à lui avoir témoigné sans le craindre une amitié inconditionnelle, avec son sourire tout-puissant et sa détermination hors du commun derrière les constellations de taches de rousseur qui parsemaient ses joues, aurait pu n'être qu'un premier amour adolescent dont son cœur se serait défait avec le temps. Hitoshi aurait pu ravaler ses sentiments jusqu'à les oublier, oui, les tenir secrets jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent d'eux-mêmes, naturellement ; après quoi ils seraient restés amis comme ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'être, et tout aurait été pour le mieux.

Ça aurait pu être le cas. Ça l'était souvent pour les autres – cependant…  
Hitoshi n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Les instants de sa déclaration manquée n'avaient de cesse de lui tourner dans la tête, tandis qu'il réentendait en boucle ses propres paroles et se maudissait de n'avoir pas sauté sur l'occasion pour tout lui dire, et tant pis si leur relation en souffrait un peu ; il connaissait Izuku, après tout, bon sang, il savait bien qu'il ne le haïrait pas pour ça ! Il serait gêné, sûrement, un peu, et il ne saurait pas comment le repousser sans lui faire de la peine, mais sitôt qu'il aurait brisé son cœur il s'emploierait à le réconforter, et il ne tiendrait plus qu'à Hitoshi d'être capable de passer à nouveau du temps avec lui. Alors oui, ce serait long, mais-  
Il aurait dû le lui dire. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de l'embrasser ; pas ses lèvres, pas forcément, _pas seulement,_ mais son front, ses pommettes, le dos de sa main peut-être, le coin de peau à la jonction de sa mâchoire et de son cou ; et il y pensait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, à chaque fois que son ami lui souriait ou le saluait d'un signe de la main, à chaque fois qu'il s'allongeait dans son lit le soir et que le souvenir de son regard si sincère l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Et en même temps, comment faire fi de ce qu'il ressentait, comment l'oublier, quand Izuku continuait de l'inviter presque tous les jours et qu'ils passaient des heures entières seuls dans sa chambre, la porte fermée, à faire leurs devoirs ou à discuter ensemble et à jouer avec Tupperware ?

 _Rah_ , c'était un casse-tête qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Alors ce jour-là encore, il avait suivi son ami jusque chez lui, docilement ; ce jour-là encore, il l'avait écouté lui résumer (enfin, si tant était qu'Izuku savait le résumer – généralement, il y ajoutait plutôt des détails que son professeur n'avait pas mentionnés) le cours d'histoire héroïque moderne, confortablement installé sur son lit à côté de lui, tandis que leur chat ronronnait sur ses genoux…  
Et puis, soudain, Tupperware décida de changer de position : il se redressa sur ses pattes, prenant appui sur la jambe d'Hitoshi, puis il se glissa entre son genou et celui de son camarade. Celui-ci, amusé, se retint à peine de pouffer et se pencha sur le côté pour attraper l'animal – alors son épaule effleura celle de l'autre garçon et ses mèches vertes éparses manquèrent de chatouiller son nez et la vision de sa nuque pâle qui s'offrit à Hitoshi était…  
Sentant son cœur s'accélérer d'un coup, Hitoshi eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il savait qu'Izuku ne faisait rien d'étrange – et d'ailleurs, s'il osait s'approcher autant, c'était bien qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce que ressentait son ami. Qu'il ignorait la chaleur qui montait à ses joues en ce moment-même. Il fallait impérativement qu'il en reste ainsi.

Il fallait… mais Izuku se redressa, le chat entre les bras ; et Tupperware choisit ce moment précis pour bondir en avant, évidemment ; et en s'élançant d'instinct à sa suite Izuku eut raison de la distance qui les séparait encore, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta de justesse avant que leur front ne se heurte, il releva sur lui deux yeux d'un vert si profond, si surpris et pourtant si immobile, que le cœur d'Hitoshi, non, tout son être, lui sembla soudain prendre feu.

Il était près. _Beaucoup_ trop près. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, peut-être, et- Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il aurait dû reculer, s'excuser, sourire, se moquer de la maladresse d'Izuku, peu importe, il n'en savait rien, quelque chose, n'importe quoi ; mais au lieu de cela il n'arrivait qu'à le fixer bêtement, les yeux un peu écarquillés, comme en transe, et sans son accord son regard parcourait son visage, de ses innombrables taches de rousseur à son nez fin à ses lèvres qui-  
 _Il avait envie de l'embrasser_. Il avait terriblement, désespérément envie de l'embrasser.

Et il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut que, déjà, Izuku ouvrait grand les yeux et rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Immédiatement, Hitoshi sentit un poids tomber dans sa poitrine jusque dans son estomac. Il se reprit, bien sûr, dissimula la panique à son visage et recula rapidement, s'éloignant ainsi d'Izuku – mais c'était trop tard. Il avait parlé. Il l'avait dit. Il n'avait pas été capable de garder son inavouable secret pour lui ; et maintenant Izuku _savait_. Il savait, et il l'avait appris de la pire des façons.  
Embarrassé, non, désespéré de sa propre incompétence, Hitoshi tourna la tête. Il fallait… Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Tout lui dire, pour que le garçon qu'il aimait le repousse enfin et que leur relation puisse doucement redevenir comme avant ? Mais quel _foutage de gueule_ – il en était tout bonnement incapable.

« Je suis désolé », souffla-t-il alors en vitesse, avant de se retourner-

Mais Izuku attrapa son bras avant qu'il n'ait pu descendre du lit et le retint.

« Non, attends- »

Il ne réfléchit même pas, à vrai dire.  
Sitôt qu'il entendit les mots de son ami, la solution s'imposa à lui comme une évidence – et pour la première fois depuis bien, bien longtemps, il sauta sur l'occasion, et s'autorisa à prendre le contrôle de son esprit sans la moindre intention de le relâcher juste après.

Izuku s'immobilisa, évidemment. Hitoshi, lui, mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer – mais lorsqu'il comprit les battements effrénés de son cœur se calmèrent, bien vite remplacés par une douleur sourde et lancinante, et il se dégagea de la main qui tenait toujours son poignet avant de détourner le regard.  
Il venait de… Il avait… Il était tout simplement…

« Je… » commença-t-il, incertain – mais puisqu'Izuku ne pouvait plus l'interrompre, maintenant, autant tenter de s'expliquer, hein ? À nouveau, une paume nerveuse frottait les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. « Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Pathétique. Utiliser son alter comme ça, sans prévenir, et à mauvais escient, et sans même hésiter, juste parce que ça lui permettrait d'éviter d'être honnête avec lui-même et avec celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées, c'était _pathétique_.  
Il voulut que ses lèvres s'arquent en un rictus amer, mais elles refusèrent de s'exécuter.

« De t'approcher de moi, continua-t-il donc, l'air toujours aussi… absent, et épuisé. Tu vois bien ce que ça donne. Tu n'as pas peur de mon alter, tu acceptes d'adopter le chat que _je_ ne voulais pas voir finir à la fourrière, et moi je... Je… »

 _Tombe amoureux de toi_ – mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire, toujours pas, et il ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il les rouvrit et les plongea droit dans ceux d'Izuku, même s'ils ne pouvaient vraiment le voir.

« Je suis quelqu'un de dangereux, Izuku, parvint-il à déclarer, la voix tremblant presque mais le regard déterminé. Je sais ce que tu penses – mais c'est vrai. Avec mon alter, rien ne m'empêche de… »

Il hésita un instant. Il savait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, ce qu'il devait faire ; et ça lui faisait mal au cœur de le faire, en vérité, mais… c'était sans doute la seule solution pour qu'Izuku comprenne. Après ce qui venait de se passer, et étant donné son incapacité totale à assumer quoi que ce soit jusqu'à présent… Izuku ne pouvait pas continuer de lui faire confiance, surtout pas aussi aveuglément. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Alors il se hissa sur ses genoux, s'installant en face de l'autre garçon, et il tendit la main jusqu'à ce que sa paume effleure la joue d'Izuku. Même sous son emprise, sa peau était chaude, et Hitoshi se perdit un instant dans les traits de son visage, les motifs dans ses taches de rousseur – puis il se résigna et glissa un index sous son menton pour le forcer à redresser la tête, ce que son camarade fit bien sûr sans protester.  
Il le regarda une dernière fois. Ça y était, alors. Il n'aurait pas voulu en arriver là, mais… maintenant qu'Izuku savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il voulait qu'il prenne sa décision en connaissance de cause – qu'il décide de ne plus le considérer comme un ami, de ne même plus le saluer à l'école s'il le fallait, mais qu'il ne s'en veuille pas, et qu'il ne garde pas l'espoir futile de trouver en Hitoshi quelque chose à sauver ou, pire, qui lui inspire la pitié.

Alors il se pencha en avant, sans fermer les yeux ni faillir, et ne s'arrêta pas avant que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles d'Izuku – puis il laissa échapper un soupir et se redressa.

« Je pourrais faire ça, déclara-t-il, le ton las. Et tellement d'autres choses. Tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, en fait. Et ce… que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Voilà. C'était dit. Et c'était vrai : c'était le genre d'horreurs dont il était capable, et dont l'utilisation qu'il venait de faire de son alter ne faisait que prouver qu'il pouvait tout à fait se rendre coupable.  
Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à libérer Izuku de son emprise, à rentrer chez lui… et à attendre. Attendre que le jeune homme réfléchisse et choisisse de le revoir ou, plus certainement, de commencer à l'éviter lorsqu'ils se croiseraient dans les couloirs. Si ce destin ne lui convenait pas, cela dit… il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Et il s'en prenait à lui-même, d'ailleurs, haïssant d'ores et déjà chaque parcelle de l'espoir qui lui soufflait d'y _croire_.  
Il retint un second soupir – et puis, soudain, il sentit une peau tiède rencontrer sa main libre et il sursauta.

Il baissa la tête, les yeux écarquillés ; et il trouva ceux d'Izuku bien verts, pleins d'éclat, déterminés.

 _Non_ , il n'avait tout de même pas-  
Hitoshi n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question.

« Mais tu ne le fais pas, souffla l'autre garçon, plus sûr de lui que jamais. Tu pourrais… mais tu ne le fais pas. Et c'est ça qui fait la différence entre un super-vilain et un vrai héros. »

Sans quitter Hitoshi de son regard brûlant, il serra plus fort sa main, évitant toutefois de se servir du doigt désormais dénué de force qu'il avait sacrifié pour échapper à son pouvoir ; puis il se mit à genoux, lui aussi, et quand il se hissa à la hauteur d'Hitoshi c'est celui-ci qui eut l'impression d'être contrôlé. Dominé. Incapable de-  
Incapable de bouger, de s'éloigner ou de fuir, et lorsque les lèvres d'Izuku effleurèrent les siennes il ne put que ressentir, soumis, le long frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale d'un bout à l'autre.

Ça ne dura qu'un instant, et pourtant cet instant lui sembla s'étendre à l'infini, arrêter le cours du temps – s'ancrer dans l'éternité.  
 _Izuku l'avait embrassé_. Izuku l'avait embrassé et il restait là, immobile, paralysé.  
Jusqu'à ce que, brusquement, la voix du garçon qu'il aimait le ramène à lui.

« Heu… Hitoshi ? appela-t-il, d'un coup bien plus timide que quelques secondes plus tôt. Est-ce que… je n'aurais pas dû ? Je- je suis désolé, j'en avais envie aussi, et j'ai cru que… enfin… _Oh mon dieu_ , j'aurais dû te poser la question d'abord, pardon- »

Hitoshi cligna des paupières, surpris et encore un peu perdu. Face à lui, Izuku semblait à nouveau le même : les joues rouges et l'air un peu dépassé, un peu inquiet, il s'était remis à marmonner en faisant de grands gestes, et…  
Envahi d'une vague d'affection à son égard, l'autre garçon ne put retenir un sourire. Lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer, il posa une main sur son épaule, presque contre son cou. Cela suffit à attirer son attention, après quoi Hitoshi ne tarda pas à se pencher et à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce – en un geste rapide, un peu timide et pourtant joueur, presque taquin, il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres tièdes.  
Il avait l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

« Izuku, parvint-il à murmurer en se redressant, le regard neutre mais les joues rouges. C'est bon. Je… Je t'aime. Mais… pourquoi ? »

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas peur de mon alter ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de me côtoyer, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux bien de moi ?  
_ C'étaient autant de questions qu'il aurait pu poser, autant de questions qu'il se posait – mais à toutes Izuku ne répondit que par un air sérieux sur son visage et un regard qu'il plongea dans le sien.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le demander, dit-il, presque comme pour lui-même, et la réponse est toujours la même. Parce que… on ne choisit pas ses rêves… C'est ce que tu m'as dit, non ? Eh bien, c'est pareil pour moi ! »

Les yeux d'Hitoshi s'écarquillèrent.  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, toutefois, les mains d'Izuku avaient trouvé le chemin de son visage ; et l'instant d'après il l'attirait à lui pour un nouveau baiser, une nouvelle pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes, qui ne remplit sa poitrine de rien sinon de l'envie de le serrer contre lui. Alors il passa les bras autour de sa taille, délicatement, tandis qu'Izuku l'encourageait sans un mot à s'allonger sur le côté – puis ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, étendus sur le lit du propriétaire des lieux, et Hitoshi attrapa doucement celle des mains d'Izuku dont l'index était blessé, en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher le doigt meurtri.

« Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais », murmura-t-il, sans quitter du regard les yeux du garçon entre ses bras.

Il s'en fichait, cependant – et il le lui fit savoir d'un sourire discret mais sincère, auquel Izuku répondit d'un sourire un peu nerveux, tellement plus éclatant.  
Il passa les bras autour de son cou, après ça ; et Tupperware se mit à miauler devant la porte, apparemment pressé de sortir, mais les deux garçons l'ignorèrent au profit d'un nouveau baiser, le premier d'une série qu'ils avaient hâte de ne plus pouvoir compter.

* * *

P.S. : D'accord en fait j'ai menti, j'ai encore écrit un petit épilogue que je devrais poster demain ou après-demain :P Merci encore !


	7. Épilogue

« Tupperware… Allez, Tupperware, viens là, mon grand ! »

Allongé sur le côté, par-dessus les draps défaits de son ancien lit, Izuku tendit les bras et ne put retenir un sourire satisfait lorsque son chat s'y glissa, avant de se rouler en boule contre lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait adopté, il avait bien grandi ; mais il était resté aussi noir, ses yeux étaient restés aussi jaunes et méfiants et captivants, et son poil n'avait rien perdu de sa douceur. C'était une réflexion qu'il se faisait à chaque fois qu'il le caressait – et qu'il eut cette fois encore, tandis que sa paume large et rugueuse parcourait en douceur le dos de l'animal désormais adulte.  
Au souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis leur rencontre, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un instant et passa les bras autour de son chat. C'est le moment que choisit la porte de sa vieille chambre pour s'ouvrir, cela dit, et il ne tarda pas à entendre la voix de son petit ami résonner dans la pièce quasiment vide.

« Eh bien. Je vois qu'on profite que je sois parti descendre le dernier carton pour ne plus se rendre utile. »

Izuku sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le voir pour deviner qu'Hitoshi avait haussé un sourcil et que son visage n'en laissait rien paraître, mais qu'il le taquinait – d'ailleurs, quelques instants plus tard, il s'asseyait sur le lit et lui faisait signe de se déplacer, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse se coucher à son tour.  
C'était un bien trop petit lit pour deux garçons – non, des hommes maintenant, presque – de leur âge, et l'armature était si vieille qu'elle gémissait au moindre de leurs mouvements ; bientôt, ils n'auraient plus à s'en soucier, cependant. Même si se retrouver blottis l'un contre l'autre par la force des choses avait du bon… Tupperware, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Apparemment mécontent de se retrouver coincé entre ses maîtres, il se leva et escalada l'épaule d'Hitoshi avant de sauter du lit – le jeune homme le suivit un instant du regard, puis soupira.

« C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais on ne peut pas trop traîner, souffla-t-il, au fur et à mesure que sa main trouvait le chemin de la joue d'Izuku – que son pouce ne tarda pas à caresser avec douceur. Il faut qu'on soit à l'appartement avant midi si on veut avoir le temps de tout installer avant demain. »

Se désintéressant de leur chat, Izuku hocha la tête. C'était vrai : ils étaient à peine sortis du lycée, mais leur travail s'avérait déjà suffisamment demandeur pour ne leur laisser qu'une journée de congé en commun. Dès le lendemain, Hitoshi devrait retourner au commissariat, où on l'attendait pour planifier une nouvelle opération d'infiltration, interroger de nouveaux suspects, et Izuku devrait se présenter à l'agence avant d'aller patrouiller ou remplir quelque rapport.  
Dans l'immédiat, cela dit… Izuku esquissa un sourire et posa la main sur la hanche de son compagnon, qui comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir – une fraction de seconde, encore, et les lèvres d'Hitoshi rencontraient les siennes avec lenteur, délicatesse, mais passion. Plus de trois ans plus tard, il n'était plus question de s'en tenir aux baisers chastes et timides ; il attendit un instant, peut-être, puis ses dents trouvèrent sa lèvre inférieure, sa langue rencontra la sienne. Izuku raffermit la prise qu'il avait autour de sa taille et il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Et dire qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire ça tous les jours, désormais. Se réveiller côte à côte. Aller se coucher ensemble à la nuit tombée.

C'était niais, et c'était cliché, et un peu ridicule aussi, mais Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir vraiment, vraiment hâte – alors il se sépara de son petit ami, le temps d'appuyer son front contre le sien, et il lui en fit part. Cela lui valut un sourire sincère, un nouveau baiser, plus retenu cette fois ; et puis Hitoshi reprit l'air las et se hissa sur ses coudes.

« Allez, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça, dit-il. On embarque le chat et on y va. »

Bien qu'un peu déçu de devoir lâcher son compagnon, Izuku acquiesça et se redressa à son tour. Il écouta son vieux lit grincer une dernière fois lorsqu'il se leva ; puis il attrapa la caisse de transport de Tupperware et Hitoshi y fit entrer l'animal.

« Ça ira, pour ta mère ? demanda-t-il tout de même, une ombre d'inquiétude passant sur son visage ; mais Izuku lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant.  
– Oui. On en a discuté, ce sera un peu dur de se retrouver toute seule, mais… Elle veut qu'on l'emmène. Et qu'on lui rende visite souvent. »

Encore une fois, il eut droit à l'un de ces sourires sincères, _heureux_ , que son petit ami ne réservait qu'à lui et à Tupperware.

« Bien. C'est parti, alors.  
– Oui ! »

Hitoshi se releva, lui tendit la main ; Izuku l'attrapa et souleva la caisse de l'autre ; et lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent sans même qu'ils n'aient à y réfléchir.

« Oh, j'y pense, ajouta toutefois Hitoshi. J'ai eu mes parents au téléphone hier. Mon père a commencé une désensibilisation, alors… ils se réjouissent de venir nous rendre visite. »

À ce moment précis, Tupperware miaula avec enthousiasme – et les deux garçons en pouffèrent en même temps, tandis qu'Izuku le remerciait silencieusement, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, pour leur avoir offert la possibilité d'apprendre à se connaître et de construire… tout ce qu'ils avaient maintenant. Tout ce qu'ils auraient bientôt. Et tout ce qu'ils n'étaient pas près de cesser d'avoir.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Un immense merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui auront lu jusqu'ici. Si cette fic vous a plu, hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un MP, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que des gens lisent ce que je fais et ça m'aide à me dire que je travaille pas pour rien ! C:  
En attendant, plein de bonnes choses à vous, et j'espère avoir très vite l'occasion de revenir avec d'autres histoires sur ce fandom ! \o/


End file.
